From DE 974 022, a method is known for simultaneously producing two pot-type pistons which each consist of a skirt and a bottom and outer surfaces which are to be mechanically finish machined in successive steps, wherein the basis is a casting or a pressed part which contains the two pot-type pistons, including the machining allowances, arranged in the same axis and with the bottom parts arranged in the middle, and which is machined on both skirts at the same time and is separated into the two pot-type pistons, e.g., by parting off or by cutoff grinding. Separating is carried out here only after finish-machining.
From US 2008/0127818 A1, another method is known for producing pistons for internal combustion engines.